The Tale of War Torn Love
by Karena Leo
Summary: This is about Richard whose father is a war leader in Morone and a kidnapped girl from Morth named Yvette.Their 2 countries are at war. They fall in love and make eachother question their beliefs.I what Morone doing to Morth right?Are all Morones bad?
1. Chapter 1

Narrator: Yvette is a poor tribal girl from Morth. She was taken prisoner by the country Morone with 4 other girls from her tribe. She was taken away from her older brother Heroku, pet Jionzo (shee-ahn-zoe) ,and parents. She speaks a little english. She has met a girl from her tribe who has lived at the prison for four years named Miyahtta. Miyahtta speaks broken english. Richard is a boy from Morone. His father is head of the military. Richard lives at a prison camp his father is in charge of. He lives with his mother, younger sister Jane, his father, and twin brother James. He also has an older brother, Paul, at war. Richard speaks broken Morthi, the language of Morthians.

Scene One

Setting: Their living area

( Mother is doing the laundry. Jane is playing with the pots. A horn has just beeped outside.)

James(walks in): Mother the post is here!

Mother(wipes hands on apron): Oh dear, is it really? Richard, can you watch Jane? I'll be right back.

Richard: (nods)

Mother: Oh okay. I'll be right back(walks outside)

James(sits down next to Jane and Richard): Did you see the new prisoners dad got? There are five girls. He took them right from under their noses! They were doing the wash! Ha! That is what most officers are doing now. They take people when they are hunting or washing. That way they won't suspect we took them. (says while whispering) Stupid Morthians!

Dad(walks in): Hello

Jane(Runs up and jumps in his arms): Daddy!

Dad(grunts while picking her up): Hey there princess! (Sits down with Jane in his lap) Is your mother home?

Mother(comes through door): Your back? You were supposed to be back 'till eight!

Dad(pretends to be upset): Why can't anybody be happy, I came home to surprise you?

Jane(tugs on his coat): I am daddy! I'm happy to see you! (holds up bear)So is Mr. Bear!

Dad(laughs): He is now? Well Mr. Bear is going to be grumpy if he doesn't go to sleep!

Jane(frowns): Fine. (Huff and walk to mat. Pull covers up.)

Mother: You two should get to bed too.

James and Richard(groan): Ah Ma!

Mother(points to bed): Now

James and Richard: (get up and go to your mat slowly)

(Wait 30 seconds while Mother and Dad murmur)

Scene Two

Setting: Living area

(Scene held in whispers)

Mother: I think they're asleep.

Dad: They've been watching Richard. They watch him babysit Jane. They think he is good at leading people. They've also seen how strong he is and how he does not show signs of weakness. They want to have him talk to the commander. The commander will show him around. He'll have him do a few tests too.

Mother and Dad: (Walk outside. Talk in hushed voices. Come back in and sleep)

(Wait 30 seconds)

Richard(walk over to Mother and Dad. Bends down to see if they are awake. Slowly start walking to the door.)

James: (Snort.)

Richard: (Jumps and turns)

James: (Snort. Turn. Say something quietly.)

Richard: (Sigh and close door. Walk.)

Scene Three

Setting: Prison

Soldier 4 and 3: (Leave prison)

Mayahtta(Turn to Yvette): I think they're gone. I'm Mayahtta. I've been here for four years. I'm from the LeeShaw tribe. What tribe are you from?

Yvette(Look scared. Pause. Relax): I'm from the LeeShaw tribe too. I was kidnapped with Tai, Mae, Leah, and Miri.

Mayahtta: My sister is gone. Where are your friends?

Yvette(turn to next stall): Tai, Mae, Leah Miri!

Mae and Tai(turn): Right here.

Richard: (Stop. Follows voices. Listens)

Yvette(look confused): Where's Miri and Leah?

Tai: When the men took us here, one man hit Miri. Miri started to cry, so Leah punched the guard. After that, a man took them away.

Mayahtta: They probably took them to the Trunk.

(Yvette, Tai, and Mae look confused)

Yvette: What's the Trunk?

Mayahtta(clench fists and sound angry): They take people and tie them to a tree with its branches cut off called the Trunk. It is in the middle of the living area the soldiers sleep in. They take off your shirt and whip you on the back with a long, special branch. Most people that go die or die soon after. Once they took some prisoners to watch. I was kidnapped with my sister. When another prisoner was being beaten, my sister tried to save her. (Wipe tear from eye) They laughed and said she had spunk.

(Yvette, Tai, and Mae look scared.)

Mayahtta: They tied her to the tree. No matter how hard they beat her, she wouldn't cry. One soldier poked her with his gun. Another soldier said (imitate voice) I'll take her for my wife. It's a shame to waste her. (Stop voice) He took her and kissed her (voice breaks) He-he(Wipe eyes) He took her home. I haven't seen her since. She was our age. Too young to be a wife.

Richard: (look horrified and run away. step on branch)

Mae(look around): What was that?

Mayahtta: Probably the night watch. We should get some sleep.

Scene Four

Setting: Alley

Richard(stop running and look up): How could they have done this?

Soldier 1(Walk up and grab Richard's shoulder): What are you doing?

Richard(tremble): I couldn't sleep. I live at Living Area A4. My dad is General Vega.

Soldier 1(Relax): Oh. Hurry along. Don't go wandering again!

Richard(start walking): (Call over shoulder) I won't!

Scene Five

Richard: (tiptoe into his house. turn his head to either side)

Mother and Dad: (stand out of shadows and walk up to Richard)

Dad: Where were you? Do you realize you broke the law? (Stare down at Richard)

Richard(fidget and look at the ground): Yeah... Well dad...

Mother(start crying and embrace Richard): Oh, my baby! My poor, poor baby!

Richard(Look umcomfortable and try to shove your mom off): Ma... Get off! Your going to see me practically everyday for the rest of my life. Can't you hug me then?

Mother and Dad: (Exchange looks)

Dad: Well, actually-

Mother: (look at dad) Adam!

Dad: (look at Mother) Well he's going to find out sooner or later. (looks at Richard) Probably sooner. (to Richard) Son, we've enrolled you with the Commander to train for war.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Scene One

Setting: Their living area

(James is hiding behind a large chair. Jane is sleeping. Richard is staring at his parent with shock.)

James(comes out from hiding place): Awesome, Rich! God I would just **kill **to be fighting in the war. Actually, I bet if I did, it would look great on my resume.(laugh and pat Richard on the back) Lighten up, Rich! You're gonna be out there kicking some Morth butt!

Mother(look like your about to cry, but stern at the same time): James!

James(turn to Mother): What? (turn to Richard) Those Morthians don't know what's coming!

Mother: (bursts into tears and half-collapses, half-sits on Dad's special chair. Cover face with hands.)

Richard(make a motion toward Mother): Ma?

James(hold up hands): You alright, Ma?

Father(look very serious and upset): James, go take a walk.

James: (leave house muttering things under his breath)

Father(very serious. turn to Richard): Richard, this is a very important choice, and not one to rush into. I'm afraid you don't have a choice about the Commander, but you may be able to have a job in the war that doesn't have as much action.

Richard(look serious): I know, Dad.

Mother(make yourself heard through your sobbing): Too young to be risking his life!

Richard: (Glance at Ma worriedly)

Father(ignore sobbing): That's why I've invited Paul to come.

James(burst through door): Paul?

Mother: (make sobbing grow louder)

Richard(look half shocked and half scared): Paul...


End file.
